Pequeño amor
by Noodle Tusspot Niccals
Summary: Advertencias: Lemmon posible continuación


**Hola!~ verán..creo que reprobare tecnológica (que se vaya al infierno esa profesora ¬¬ ) asi que...pos obvio seguire actualizando, pero menos seguido :/**

* * *

-y esta es tu casa? -pregunto sorprendido el menor, Lumpy sonrió y lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Si...-respondió mientras le jalaba las mejillas, haciendo que el sonrojo que el rubio siempre traía en las mejillas se incrementara

-Deja!- respondió sonrojado y riéndose

Cuddles camino un poco por la casa de su amigo, encontrándose con unas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de arriba.

-Puedo subir? -pregunto emocionado

-Mmm..ya que lo dices, subamos los dos, te mostrare tu nueva habitación y de paso la mía - concluyo con una sonrisa y cargo al menor en sus hombros para comenzar a subir, pero debido a la falta de inteligencia de Lumpy, este no pudo evitar soltar al menos, haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente al piso.

-E-estas bien?! -pregunto asustado el peliazul, mientras lo ayudaba a pararse, a fin de cuentas, si algo le llegaba a pasar a ese niño la culpa recaería en el como su cuidador.

-S-si..-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos,enterneciendo al mayor, quien nuevamente lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo arriba.

La emoción de Cuddles al estar en aquel lugar tan grande, hizo que este saltara de los brazos del peliazul y entrara a su habitación sin permiso

-Woow-dijo el rubio con alegría- que enorme es este lugar!

-te gusta? -pregunto con una sonrisa picara en sus labios

-si! mucho -afirmo

-que bueno..-el peliazul no sabia porque, pero había abrazado a Cuddles por detrás, notando como su respiración se agitaba con cada leve caricia otorgada por el mas alto

-A-ah..L-lumpy? -dijo totalmente sonrojado por los actos de su amigo

-Uh?..¿que pasa pequeño? -Le encantaba aquella inocencia, le daba un toque mas tierno a la situación, era tan infantil, tan fácil de engañar...era perfecto

-Que haces?

-¿Dime Cuddles...te gustaria jugar conmigo? -con una sonrisa picara beso al menor, sonrojandolo

-D-depende de lo que quieras jugar -Cuddles estaba totalmente nervioso y sonrojado, como no entendía bien la situación, pensaba que solo seria un juego

Sin pensarlo, el mayor se desiso de su camisa, y lentamente retiro la del rubio, a quien ahora tenia sentado en sus piernas, mientras le sonreía

Lentamente paso sus manos por el pecho del menor, haciendo que se estremeciera, llego a sus pezones y comenzó a apretarlos sin mucha fuerza, ya que no quería lastimar al niño

-E-enserio L-lumpy..¿q-que haces?

-Ya te lo dije- respondió con una sonrisa picara -solo vamos a jugar un rato, y si te portas bien..te daré zanahorias.

Cuddles se emociono al saber que le darian lo que mas le gusta en el mundo, así que decidió no poner resistencia alguna

Los pequeños apretones se volvieron mordidas, Lumpy, con toda su experiencia paso su lengua por el cuello del menor, quien se tapaba la cara con las manos para ocultar el rubor, haciendolo soltar un pequeño gemido.

-Ah...te ves adorable -acaricio lentamente las mejillas ruborizadas del niño, decidió cambiar de lugar, ahora el estaba sobre Cuddles, y el rubio se encontraba en la cama recostado.

Después de un rato, el mayor se desiso de ambos pantalones, dejando ver un notorio bulto en su entrepierna.

Cuddles no decía nada, estaba ligeramente asustado, pero por otro lado le gustaba.

Con mucho cuidado introdujo de una sola vez su gran miembro en la entrada del menor.

Un grito de dolor lleno el ambiente silencioso, Lumpy lo entendía perfectamente, a fin de cuentas la diferencia de edad era demasiado grande entre ambos.

Limpio con delicadeza las lagrimas de Cuddles, quien estaba sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo con cada estocada que el mayor le daba.

Dolía, pero a fin de cuentas al final de todo esto le darían zanahorias.

Después de un rato, el peliazul salio de Cuddles, quien estaba perlado en sudor, cansado debido al esfuerzo.

-Te dolió mucho? -pregunto cariñosamente mientras lo vestía, ya que el no tenia las fuerzas suficientes como para hacerlo por si solo

-S-si..-se puso a llorar en el hombro de Lumpy, mientras este terminaba de vestirle y se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la cena.

_''Esto esta mal..¿como pude hacer eso?! es un niño dios mio! un niño pequeño!''_

El mayor regreso a la habitación donde el rubio se encontraba, esta noche dormiría con el ya que de todas formas Lumpy debía organizar algunas cosas en la otra habitación.

Felizmente le entrego un plato de zanahorias, tal y como se lo había prometido, eso hizo que Cuddles se lanzara sobre Lumpy y lo besara, sonrojandolo, el mayor solo sonrió y se metió en la cama también, suficientes locuras habían hecho por hoy.


End file.
